Obey Power or Love?(ON HOLD)
by Mollito
Summary: Vlad has created a serum that will raise Danny's obedience and the desire in his ghost to find a strong leader. Will Danny obey Sam for his love for her, or will he obey Vlad for his power? SxD -Orange warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Here is another story. And btw, my grammar and spelling isn't the best, so I apologize for that. But well, the more I write, the better I get.**

 **I hope….. But well, we will see…**

 **you get to be with my journey to improvement. and I hope that it will not disturb you too much.**

 **And once more I apologize for my grammar, spelling and that my story can go to fast….**

* * *

Danny's head was resting on his crossed arms on his class bench.

" _Danny?"_ Sam shook Danny's shoulders. And after some seconds Danny answered with a growl " _what?"_

" _class over….. Do you feel well? you seemed down lately.."_ Sam asked with a worried tone. " _yeah dude,"_ Tucker added."Don't make us call your parents."

" _No, I'm not fine! Vlad keeps sending Ghosts at me,_ _I don't even have time to sleep anymore."_ Danny answered and stood up. but before he even could take a step, blue mist came from his mouth and skulker came thru the wall.

"That's just great….. _Stand behind me guys, Going ghost!"_ Danny yelled and White Flashing ring circulate Danny as they split and went opposite directions. He flew against Skulker ready to punch, but his lack of energy made his punch weak, so Skulker dodges and took a grip around Danny's neck. " _what do you want Skulker?_ " Danny chokes up, while struggling with his grip. Skulker didn't answer and instead threw him hard against the wall. A gasp came from the ghost as he hit.

"Danny!" he heard his friends yell while they ran to him. When they looked back they noticed that Skulker was gone.

Something did not feel right. Why did Skulker come here, hurt Danny, not say a word and then leave? "what's his problem?" Sam said angrily. When they looked back at Danny they realized that he was not conscious.

.

" _Dude? wake up!"_ Tucker said, while lightly shaking him. " _Tucker we really need to wake him up._ " " _Why?... Skulker's back?!"_ Tucker asked and quickly checked the surroundings _._

" _No, but If you don't know, we're still in school."_

" _Ah, right… hmm sorry buddy, this might hurt"_ Tucker said and gave Danny a right punch in the face. Danny woke up and groaned, " _Ouchhh! Really guys_?"

" _You left me with no choices…. come on change back, we'll be late for next class."_

The whole school day Skulker kept coming back and fight Danny….

At the end of school, Sam and Tucker literally had to support Danny walk, because he was too tired. They walked to Sam's House. since Danny didn't want to make his parents worry for him, and call the school to ask them if he were being bullied. Also, he didn't want to deal with Jazz, She knows about his secret and sometimes she can be really overprotective.

When they reached Sam's room, Danny almost passed out on her bed. He laid there, in the middle of the queen size bed. Sam sat down next to him. " _Take a nap Danny… you need it.."_ Sam said and stroked his hair _._ Danny looked at Sam with a dazed look, and It didn't take long before Danny was asleep.

After some hours Danny woke up. His friends weren't in the room so he guessed that they were downstairs. He was still tired, but he decided that he would go home and sleep early instead. He pushed his body up in a sitting position and yawned.

"sleeping well?" Danny's body froze. He certainly recognized that voice. " _Vlad!"_ he spit out, as he turned around to face him. But it wasn't before then Danny saw how close the older man was. " _I'm not here to chit chat Daniel, so I will go straight to the point._ " Vlad Said and soon after he took a grip of Danny's shirt and threw him onto the floor.

" _To easy Daniel. I ordered Skulker to fight you all day long, so you would be tired, but I didn't expect it to be this easy_." Vlad said And locked the door. Then he crouched down next to Danny. The young boy tried to crawl away, but Vlad pushed him down by his neck so he was facing the floor.

Danny looked to the side to see Vlad take out something that looked like a gun that had a long and quite thick needle. Danny's eyes widened and he tried to escape Vlad's grip.

" _SAM!? TUCKER!?"_ Danny knew his friends couldn't help him, because of the locked door and the fact that Vlad was one of the strongest ghosts. But he panicked. He had no idea what to do, and what that gun would do.

"don't struggle! It will just cause you more pain." Vlad said, aiming the gun beside the center of Danny's spine. " _Stop! Let me go!_ " Danny shouted.

" _Danny? Open the door!"_ Sam yelled, other side of the door. " _Sam! It is Vl….."_ he was interrupted by Vlad that started to push in the needle. Danny started screming from the pain, That made Sam and Tucker to freak out and yell Danny's name behind the door. When Vlad had pushed the whole needle inside, he started injecting some kind of cold liquid.

Danny went silent. And he started to hear a tinnitus sound. It felt like his whole body was anesthetized. Vlad then let go of his neck, and looked down at Danny with a grin. When the injection was done, Vlad turned Danny's body upwards. Vlad looked proud at Danny and then went invisible " _see you soon Daniel._ "

He unlocked the door and flew away. Danny saw everything in slow motion, Sam and Tucker rammed the door open and ran down to Danny. He couldn't hear them, but he could read their mouth movements, it looked like they were saying - "what happened, are you okay?"

Danny's vision began to be blurry and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys, i'm so sorry! I just forgot this part! This is chapter 2! It's a short one. I read, and then just, wait, he fainted after Vlad and then pofff! He is in bed with Sam. Omg I missed a piece XD, so here it is!**

* * *

When Danny awoke, he was in his own bed. It was dark outside, he looked at the clock on the wall beside the door and noticed that it was 2 am. When he looked around, he saw Sam sleeping on the couch, and Tucker leaning against the wall sleeping.

Without thinking, Danny went up and covered them in blankets. But when he did, he woke up Sam.

" _Danny?" Omg are you okay, What happened?"_ Sam asked and couldn't barely keep her voice down. " _Vlad happened….He injected me with something."_

Sam's eyes widened " _With what?"_

"I don't know, but he said - ´See you soon.´ So I guess he will be back.." Danny said and yawn. He didn't feel different, only slightly numb, but he concluded that it was from all the effort earlier.

"We were afraid that he would come back so we brought you back home," Sam said. "But go back and sleep Danny, we'll figure this out tomorrow." He nod and went back to his bed.

But Danny couldn't sleep, something was wrong. He felt…. empty, lonely? He frowns his brows and pulled the covers up to his neck, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around a pillow, clutching it to his chest. But the emptiness was still there. And not only that, it felt like he had to transform into Phantom for no reason.

After a hour trying to get some sleep, he gave up. Even if he was tired, he just couldn't get any sleep. It was like his bed was ten times bigger, so alone…..

He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, who was sleeping.

 _she looks so defenseless_. Danny mentally slapped himself. _She does not,_ he thought to himself. _But still_ , _what if something happens_. He kept staring at her.

 _I can't risk that_. He thought one last time before he got up from his bed, walked over to her and observed her face.

He never realised how beautiful she actually was. He got an urge to touch her, hold her and make sure she were safe. He hesitated, but stroked his thumb over her cheek. His eyes trailed down to her small soft looking lips. Touching her, felt so… right?

All this time he has been around her, he had never felt this protective, but now? Carefully, he took his left arm under her knees and right arm around her back, like a bridal carry. Gently he lifted her up slowly and walked over to his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter 3**

* * *

Morning

Sam woke up by the sun, which dazzled her. So she took her hand in front of the light beams. She glared at the window and asked herself why they didn't close the curtains. She so hated the sun. _Can't the sun just disappear._ She thought. _Well if it did, the earth would be an ice cube,_ replied the logical side of her brain.

Something that did come to her mind, was how much more comfortable it was, then she remembered. so comfy….

 _Wait, since when did I get in a bed?! And whose arms are around my stomach? Wait arms!?_? She thought as she tried to turn around, but the grip around her tightened and she realised she was spooned. Breaths on her neck that send shivers down her spine. " _Danny?"_ She whispered and tapped on his arms. She got no response so she tried again. " _Danny?"_ This time a little higher. She didn't want to wake up Tucker.

" _mm?"_ Danny finally seemed to respond. " _Thank god, can you let me go and explain to me whywhaaa!"_ She was interrupted by his lips, which started kissing her neck lightly. " _Danny?!"_ He stopped and let go of her " _Sam?.. Whait, what?… SAM!?_ " Danny fell out of bed. " _why are you in my bed?!"_ Danny asked with confusion written all over his face. " _I could ask you the same thing Danny!"_

" _Can you guys shut up"_ Tucker yawn and rubbed his eyes, and then saw Sam in the bed and Danny on the floor with burning red cheeks. " _What happened, and why are you in his bed?"_ Tucker asked and pointed at Sam.

" _I don't know. I was sleeping on the couch, and then i woke up in Danny's bed."_ Sam said and crossed her arms.

" _How do you know it was not you who sleepwalked into his bed?"_ Tucker asked and lifted one brow. " _because when I woke up I was spooned!"_

Tucker now lifted both of his brows " _Spooned?"_

Sam continued to explain nonstop.

Danny sat there in embarrassment and confusion. Why was she in his bed? _Because you carried her to your bed,_ his brain answered. _Oh, right, I wanted to protect her,_ Danny thought. He knows that the way he was thinking was wrong, because he know very well that Sam are capable of taking care of herself. But it wasn't just that. He needed her, he needed her to protect him and guide him, But she rejected him now. The loneliness he felt before came back and the emptiness. But this time it was stronger. He needed someone that he could trust, that he would obey and love. Deep inside, Danny knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't resist it anymore. He felt like a black hole. He needed a leader.

Tucker stopped listening to Sam and began to stare at Danny. " _Sam..?"_

" _What tucker?"_

" _Something isn't right with Danny,"_ he said and pointed to Danny that turned out to sit, leaning against the wall and staring straight down at the floor, motionless. Both of them went to sit next to him.

Tucker waved a hand in front of Danny's face, not receiving so much as a blink in response. " _Danny look at me,"_ Sam said and snapped her fingers twice. And so he did, he stared straight in Sam's eyes, with a dazed look. She noticed that Danny's pupils went from big to small, and then his eyes turned glowing green. Soon after he transformed into Phantom. Then he looked around, observing the room and the two teenagers. " _Danny?"_ Tucker said and tried to make eye contact. Then Danny stood up and headed for the door.

" _what are you doing? you can't leave this room as phantom!"_ The techno geek said and ran and stopped in front of Danny with his arms outstretched. He just stared at Tucker. And without blinking, he tossed Tucker so he collided with the wall at his back and head.

When Danny were about to open the door, he was tackled from behind by Sam. She rolled them both over and sat on his hips, pinning both of his wrist down. It almost sounded as Danny growled, but then his eyes feel close and his head fell back, resting on the floor. Every tense muscle giving up. Sam then let go of his wrists.

" _what the hell!"_ Tucker yelled and rubbed the back of his head, that had hit the wall.

After some minutes, Danny started to wake up. " _Ugh…. what happened?"_ The ghost groaned. He looked at his gloved hands. " _And why am I in my ghost form?"_ Danny asked and then solidified when he saw the black haired Goth girl sitting on him.

" _Well…."_ Tucker started " _I would say that….you weren't yourself…"_ Danny saw that Tucker were in pain. " _Omg! Did I hurt you!?"_ He asked with widened eyes.

"Oh, well... _It's nothing serious!"_

Sam glared at her friend, which meant he should just have lied. And she moved to sit beside Danny instead. The ghost boy lifted himself up and rested on the wall behind him. " _I don't get it, wh..wh...why would…..would….. I…"_ Danny started to slumber his words, like he suddenly got really tired. And once again, it was like all emotions were sucked out of him.

" _Danny?"_ Sam asked when she saw emptiness filling his eyes. And then, Danny was just sitting there with his head slightly tilted to the right. " _Okey Sam, this is starting to freak me out. What's wrong with him?"_ Tucker asked as he observed Danny. " _As if I know"_ Sam answered. " _Well, we have to do something, cause this is not okay! We have to tell Jazz."_ Tucker said with a freaked tone as he looked back at Sam. " _I don't think we should tell Jazz yet…"_ Sam said. Then suddenly, Danny moved and looked directly at Sam. He didn't say anything, just staring at her.

" _Okay? I'm getting Jazz now, because this is just too much."_ Tucker said and were about to leave. " _Wait tuck!"_

Before they know it, Danny was up on his feet and caught a hold of Tucker's arm.

" _Dude are you okay? You were gone again."_ The techno geek said, but got no answer from him. He just stared at him. Not like straight in his eyes, but his neck. " _Danny?"_ Sam tried, and to her surprise, she got a response. He didn't say anything, but he looked in her eyes. Glowing green eyes staring at her, like if he was waiting for something.

" _Danny, can you let go of my arm?"_ Tucker asked, as he tried to wiggle free. But Danny didn't even flinch a bit, so she tried. " _Let go of his arm Danny."_ And so he did. Tucker lifted a brow. " _Wait, What? Did he just respond to you?"_ Sam looked back at Danny's eyes. " _I think so...ummm...let's try again…. Danny, are you okay?"_ Danny didn't answer, he still just looked at her.

 _So he did not answer to a question.. What about a command?_ Sam concluded _._

" _Tucker, I think he only responds to commands."_ Sam said and looked away from Danny, to tucker. " _well, try it out then."_

" _But what should I say? Hey Danny Phantom, hug me?"_ Sam asked sarcastically, but before she know it, the white haired boy was hugging her tightly.

" _No freaking way!"_ Tucker said excited.

 _What's wrong with him. He looks at us as if we were strangers, but he listens to my commands?_ Sam thought.

" _The i_ _njection_ …" _S_ am whispers quietly. " _What did you say?"_ Tucker asked and moved closer to Sam. When he did Danny glared at him, as if he was Sam's protective dog.

" _The i_ _njection_ _. Danny mentioned that Vlad injected him with something!_ " Sam said, and started searching Danny for any sign of an needle.

" _Look at his back,"_ Tucker said, but got a confused look from Sam. He sighed. " _If I was a psychopath old piece of shit, I would inject him on his back, because he can't reach there."_

" _Why didn't I think of that."_ Sam said _._ "Danny I want you to unzip your suit and show me your back." Sam command, and in seconds, he did. He turned around and showed them his back. Both Sam and Tucker gasped, when they saw green veins, surrounding the middle of his back and moving up to his neck. In the center it had a darker shade of green, with some blue in it.

" _Okay, maybe we should tell Jazz after all."_ Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here.**

 **I don't know how far I should go with Danny and Sam. Should I make them like really cute and lovely, or should I keep it simple like Butch Hartman, with some blushes from time to time?**

 **Would you prefer a kiss scene in the end? Or just like a friendly thing.**

 **You can help me choose.**

 **btw, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit too fast. I had a headache, but I wanted to continue..**

* * *

Phantom's mind

 _Where's Sam? Did she abdomen me? No, no she didn't. They are just talking to someone, and she told me to wait here. They would talk to Jazz._

 _Do I know her? I think so…. But I cannot really remember. My sister?_

 _No, she can't be, I'm a ghost._

 _Wait, I'm a human too?_

 _Half ghost, right?_

 _I need to transform back before I'm falling too deep in this trance... But I don't remember how….. My back hurts, my head hurts….. Where are you Sam?_

Jazz's room

" _What do you mean "_ Jazz looked at both of them " _Where is he?"_ Sam and Tucker tried to explain everything, but she won't buy it. Instead, she throws the "logical speech" on them. And then they had to convince her that logical things do not exist in the ghost world.

" _He is in his room.."_ Sam said.

" _Then let's go to him."_

Sam grabbed Jazz's arm, which made the older teen glare at her. " _Danny isn't himself,"_ Sam said, looking down _._

Now fear struck her. She snatched away her arm and ran out of her room to her little brother's room.

Danny stood across the room. He looked hopefully up, but got disappointed when he realised that it wasn't Sam. Jazz went to him.

" _Danny, it's Jazz.."_ She tried to get eye contact, but he looked up behind her instead, that made her look back as well. And there was Sam with Tucker behind her.

" _So he's attached to you?"_ Jazz asked. " _You can say that, yes."_ She answered, looking around slightly embarrassed. Either Sam or Tucker knew why Danny was attached to Sam. The only thing they knew, was that Vlad did this. Why? That is a problem that must be solved, soon. They had no clue what more would happen to Danny. Maybe one day, he would be gone missing. Or even worse, die.

They can't let that happen.

" _Why is he Phantom?"_ Jazz asked. Sam looked surprised. " _Actually, I don't know. He just transformed."_

" _Did he listen to you as Fenton?" Sam Shook her head, instead of saying no._

" _Sooooo, then it's obvious. we just have to make him transform back."_ Jazz said. " _Tell him to do that, Sam."_

Sam moved closer to the siblings. Danny, as usual, stared at her. And for seconds, she stared back at the glowing green eyes. And for a moment, they sparkled.

Sam cleared her throat. " _Danny, Transform back to Fenton._ " He just looked at her. So Sam repeated, but still got no response.

 _Maybe he didn't know how,_ Sam thought. She remembered how Danny had described it. " _Um.. Danny, I want you to grab the light in you and pull it out."_ Danny looked down on the floor, white flashing circles hovered around him and oddly slowly, they split. And there was Danny Fenton. He opened his eyes. He gazed at the floor.

" _Hey.._ " Jazz said and put a hand on his shoulder. What if this didn't help. They would have to tell his parents and tell about Vlad. That could be really dangerous, because without Danny….. They were vulnerable.

Suddenly Danny started coughing. He put a hand on his neck and winced. " _Danny, are you okay? How are you?"_ Jazz asked with a smile. She still was worried, but most of all she was happy that he was out of that trance. " _My neck hurts.."_ Danny answered and looked up, to meet Sam's eyes. Once again, he winced, but this time it was worse. He clutched his hands to his chest and bent in pain.

" _What's wrong Danny?!" Sam asked and moved closer to Danny._

" _G..go away Sam!"_ Danny shouted and backed away. She didn't understand and took another step forward, once again they made eye contact. And his eyes started to fade into green. And then it was clear, She was the problem. She had to back away now.

"Guys, _if we don't do anything, I will transform!"_ He started to sweat and his eyes were fading from green to blue, blue to green. Danny couldn't control it. As fast as he saw Sam, it felt like he would get ripped apart. " _The bracelet!_ " Tucker shouted from across the room. " _Danny where is the anti ghost bracelet?!"_

" _Somewhere in the closet."_ Danny gasped _._ Tucker ran to his closet and started to dig after it. The bracelet was made by Vlad to keep him human. And Danny had kept it and asked Tucker to modify it, so that it doesn't need a key to remove it. Now it was a perfect opportunity, to use it. But Tucker took time.

" _Put it on! Put the anti ghost bracelet on now!"_ Danny growled and sunk down to his knees. Rings appeared around him, as they tried to split. " _Guys! I can't hold it much longer!"_ His closed eyes open, and they were green. The rings around him waving up and down.

" _I found it!"_ Tucker Yelled and ran to him. Danny Snatched him the bracelet, and with shaky hands, he put it on. The Rings around him disappeared, and his glowing green eyes faded into blue. He was about to collapse, but Jazz coughed him. He was barely conscious. Jazz noticed something on the side of his neck. The ´veins´ had started to spread more. Tucker and Sam stepped closer to see what Jazz looked at.

" _It's getting worse…."_ Tucker said.

* * *

 **I will continue as fast as I can. Please review, what was good and what was bad. I'm here to learn after all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys i'm back. sorry for the wait… school happened…. (sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

* * *

So far the anti ghost bracelet done a pretty good job keeping Danny human. But, Danny himself wasn't exactly fine. The serum was still inside him. The veins were becoming more and more visible. Now you could see some on the collarbone and on his cheeks.

Even if the bracelet kept him from transform, It didn't keep his mind intact. Sometime he randomly got really protective. Not even Tucker could get close to Sam without Danny stepping between them and growl at him. But when Danny realized that he literally had growl, he became normal again.

" _What am I? A dog?"_ Danny said and stepped aside. These new weird feelings he now had for Sam, started to annoy the teenger. Not exactly new, but elevated feelings. And this emptiness that came time to time didn't make the situation better. He felt stressed all the time. Sam was the key, the one who can make him feel better, feel needed.

" _If I only remove this bracelet and let my instinct take over, then maybe….."_ Danny wanted to hit himself for thinking that, but still it was tempting. Just let go of everything….. He can't do that, Can he?

Danny crossed his arms, in an attempt to remove the 'emptiness feeling', Even if it didn't help.

Sam was aware of the new 'emptiness feeling'. And felt sorry for him. She could see it on him, he got so tensed.

" _But what if_." Sam thought, " _physical contact is the answer?"_ Because whenever someone feels lonely, the best cure is friends, family and sometimes, physical contact could help. It was just a thought, but it was worth a try.

" _Tucker, can you give us a minute?"_ Sam asked. First Tucker looked shocked. " _S-sure um... I will just go to Jazz or something…."_ He said and then was gone.

Danny turned to Sam to ask what the matter is, but froze when he saw her with outstretched arms.

Perhaps it would exacerbate everything, if Sam did it, or it might be just what he needed.

" _maybe it's helps, okey."_ Sam said and looked away embarrassed. Without saying anything, Danny ran and hugged her tightly. Sam closed her arms around him. And instantly, it was gone, the emptiness was gone. He felt calm, happy and needed. For Danny it felt like being plunged in a jacuzzi after being out in the cold.

" _better?"_ Sam asked. All she got was an hymn in response.

The hug was so relaxing, It was like he was drowning in it. Danny didn't want it to end. After like 2 minutes, Danny started to slip in and out of awareness. Sam noticed it, because he started to go limp, and both of the teenagers slid down onto the floor.

" _Danny?"_ This time he said nothing, so Sam let go of him and looked at his face, only to be met by his dazed look. His blue eyes was half open. Sam shook his shoulders slightly, trying to get him out of the trance. Slowly he opened his eyes.

" _Sam"_ Danny said, and fell unconscious.

 _LATER:_

" _What happened?"_ Jazz asked as fast she took a step into her little brother's room, and saw Danny on the floor with his head resting on Sam's lap. Jazz checked his pulse and breathing.

" _He is not dead jazz."_ Sam said and rolled her eyes. Once again Jazz asked, " _What happened?"_

" _I-I Hugged him…."_ Sam answer and blushed.

" _So that's why you asked me to leave?"_ Tucker asked from the doorway, then stepped into the room and closed the door after him.

" _you can't just hug him Sam."_ Before Sam could ask why Jazz continued. " _Because, if we say that a person was addicted to drugs, and tried to stop, then you should not give it to him."_ Sam just looked confused at her, that made Jazz sigh. " _Danny is kind of addicted to you, and when you hugged him you gave too much of...you…"_ Jazz just realizes how bad that sounded.

" _In other words, you drugged him with you.."_ Tucker said and fixed his glasses.

" _How are you so sure?"_ Sam asked.

" _We are not."_ Both Jazz and Tucker said at the same time that made Jazz cringe.

" _Well, that's interesting."_

 **(who can it be XD)**

* * *

 **This is a short one, just wanted to publish as soon as possible so that you know, that I have not abandoned this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another short one...Sorry…. I really need to continue with my other story!**

* * *

" _Well, that's interesting."_

They didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. " _Vlad!"_ Jazz said and stepped between him and Danny.

" _By the fact that he isn't Phantom, I guess it didn't work."_ Vlad said and looked from Jazz to Danny. But then he noticed the bracelet that made Him lift an eyebrow. " _I'm impressed. I was waiting for him to come to me, but now I know why he didn't."_ The older man took a step forward.

" _Back off!"_ Jazz yelled while she lifted up a Fenton gun, and pointed it at him. Both Sam and Tucker didn't see that coming.

" _Move aside Jasmine._ " Vlad said, started to get angry.

One of his weaknesses is actually Jazz, because she is Maddie's daughter, and she is smart, unlike Jack.

Jazz didn't even flinch.

" _Fine!"_ Vlad spit out and transformed into Plasmius. He put Jazz in a purple bubble which hovered. Then he shot Tucker and Sam so the flew to each respective wall. The wound on their stomach after the shot wasn't bad, but it hurt as fuck.

Vlad approached Danny. Just then, he woke up. He looked around to see his sister in a bubble, tucker on the floor unconscious and Sam half sitting up with her hand on her stomach. Then he saw Vlad right in front of him. His eyes widened in fear, because without his ghost power he was defenseless against Plasmius.

" _Let's get rid of this, shall we?_ " Vlad said, as he crouched down and put a hand on the bracelet, which broke seconds later. Danny felt all his power rushing back to him. And for the first time, he was afraid of it.

" _Aren't you tired of feeling lonely Daniel? Tired of feeling empty? Lost?_

 _I can give you power son._

 _I can remove all of your annoying human emotions as fear, sadness and regrets….._

 _I can give you a leader."_ Vlad said with an evil smile. " _Just let go.. and go ghost."_

Danny knew that this is wrong, but Vlad just said everything he wanted. He was so tired of this. Tired of feeling lonely, tired of distance himself from Sam and tired of being afraid.

Danny looked in the glowing red eyes, and it was like he could read Vlad, and the name of the book was Power. He had power. So much power. He wanted it. The power, he needed it. And he couldn't stop it.

Sam didn't realize what was happening until she saw Danny's eyes glowed green.

' _Does that mean he is getting attached to Vlad?'_ Sam thought. And then she remembered how Danny's eyes glowed green when he made eye contact with her, and soon after he transformed into Phantom. Now her eyes widened.

" _Danny! Don't!"_ Sam yelled, trying to stand up, but fails. ' _If he transforms now'_ …. And just then, The white rings appeared and split, leaving Phantom instead of Fenton. Vlad stood up and backed few steps, Leaving Danny on the floor, staring down, with no sign of emotion.

" _This is wrong Vlad! He will never fall for you!"_ Jazz yelled.

" _You think? let me prove you're wrong."_ Vlad said and looked down on Danny.

" _Daniel."_ Vlad said. And Danny looked up and stood up.

" _No.._ " Sam thought out loud.

" _Aim at Sam." He_ commanded, and so Danny did. He looked like a zombie, with his head slightly tilted to the right.

" _You see Jasmine, he's mine now."_ Vlad said with a grin. soon after, he flew thru the wall. And just then the bubble around Jazz disappeared.

Sam finally got the strength in her legs and ran to Danny.

" _Danny fight it!"_ She said and tried to get eye contact with the emotionless boy. " _This is wrong! I don't know exactly was going on, but you obeyed me before!"_ Danny now made eye contact with the goth girl. " _Danny listen to me, obey me! Not that fruit loop!"_ Sam didn't really want him to obey her, but she needed him to stay with them, so they could fix this. Just as she would put her hand on his shoulder, he flew up and through the ceiling.

Sam just stared at the spot where her best friend flew thru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm finally back, I sooooo hatteeee school. Here's a long chapter, enjoy. (sorry for any grammar mistakes!)**

* * *

 **A couple of days later:**

" _Guys, we can't just sit here watching the news and do nothing, whilst Vlad is out there and make Danny do god knows what!"_ Sam said annoyed and stood up from the couch, looking at Jazz and Tucker. Sam sounded cold. But actually, she's terrified. What if Vlad made Danny pilfer, or worse, kill. Only the thought made her shiver.

" _Well Sam, what should we do."_ Jazz asked and walked up to meet Sam with crossed arms.

It has been almost two weeks, without any signs of Danny. They did know where he probably was. Vlads house. But they couldn't just go there. Or well, that's what Jazz says. If Sam could decide, she wanted to sneak in the house, grab Dannys ear and drag him out.

" _Jazz… I don't think Danny will magically come back here.."_ Tucker said and then added. " _I actually think we should get him."_

Sam face lighted up with hope. Finally someone agreed with her. She turned her eyes to meet Jazz, that could almost count as puppy eyes.

Jazz sighed deeply. " _Fine!"_

And with that said Tucker jumped up from the couch. Sam herself almost jumped in joy, but she kept her ´girly side´ hidden, so instead she crossed her arms and smirked. " _finally."_

" _But,"_ Jazz said " _we can't just walk there and do something reckless, we need a plan."_ She finished and headed to their lab.

Later in the lab:

" _so…. We have a plan?"_ Tucker said and jumped down from the table that he was sitting on. " _I guess," J_ azz answered while she took a bag from a chest and throw it on the floor in front of Sam. " _You will need this."_ Jazz said to both Sam and Tucker.

Sam raised an eyebrow before she crouched down to the black gym bag and unzipped it. When she saw what was in the bag her eyes widened. " _No no no no, I will not wear this!"_ Sam said wide-eyed.

" _Yes you are."_ Jazz said, grinning evilly. " _You too Tucker,"_ Jazz added and glance at Tucker. " _wear what?"_ He asked. Sam didn't respond, instead she threw one to him. He caught it and then looked at it and frown. " _Come on. This is so not my style."_ Tucker whined. Sam just glared at him.

" _Go and change and come back here in ten."_ Jazz said and clapped her hands.

After ten minutes all of them went back to the lab and stared at each other. Sam and Tucker wore the same suit as Phantom, but the color was opposite. White instead of black and Black instead of white. If Danny was there, he would laugh.

Jazz was wearing the same suit as her mother, blue and black. But there was no head piece. She had her hair in a ponytail.

" _And why are we wearing this?"_ Sam asked annoyed. She didn't mind it really, it was comfy and she looked quite good in it. But it was... embarrassing.

" _Because, we can move quickly and smoothly in it"_ Jazz answered, then she remembered something. " _I almost forgot, here"_ She said and gave both of the teens each box. They opened it and saw two small wireless earbuds. " _So we can communicate."_ Jazz added. Both Sam and Tucker nodded. " _Let's do this!"_ Sam said.

They headed to the stairs and out on the street. " _Okey guys, like we plan. we meet up behind Vlad's house."_ Jazz said, and all of them took each different way. They didn't want Vlad to see them coming so that's why they took different directions.

Sam walked in a long alley between brick houses.

Everything was so fucked up, she thought. Danny first obeyed her, but then Vlad? She didn't like the word 'Obey', but he did obey everything she said. But why her? why not Tucker or Jazz. What was so special with her and Vlad. Okey well, Vlad is a powerful half ghost. But Sam was just an ordinary girl.

Now Sam started to get frustrated. " _This make no sense,"_ She said to herself as she continued walking, lost in her thoughts. Then suddenly, her face smashed against the brick wall. Before she knows it, someone had pinned her hands on her back with one hand and the other hand on her neck. " _Who is it, and what do you want?"_ She choked. Whoever it was didn't answer, instead the person sniffed her neck. That made Sam think of " _Danny?"_

When Sam said that, the person behind her let go of her hands and hugged her tightly from behind. She looked down at the hand around her and saw black and white. " _It is you Danny! Are you okey? Did Vlad hurt you?"_ But Danny still didn't respond. He just pressed closer behind her.

Then Sam remembers why she had hugged Danny last time, He felt empty and lonely. Vlad of course wouldn't hug Danny any time soon, that would just be….weird. So Danny needed contact, and that's probably why he hugged her now.

Sam wanted to contact Jazz and Tucker, but Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around Sams. There was a button on the right earbuds she needed to press to turn on the microphone.

" _Danny, let go of me."_ Sam said slowly and steadily. But Danny didn't obey like he just to do. Danny Started to sniff his way up behind Sam's right ear and breathe heavy. The cold breathes made Sam shiver. Then Sam remembered that she had to make eye contact with the ghost boy to make him obey her. She didn't want to hurt Danny, but she needs Danny to let her go so she could make eye contact and call Jazz and Tucker.

Sam Lifted her feet and pushed from the wall. Danny stumbles backwards, but did not let go of Sam. Danny hit his back against the other brick wall and gasped, then he growled low.

Danny wanted Sam to relax, he needed this contact. He felt whole again. It has been 2 weeks and he didn't just feel empty, he felt like he could die if this continued. When he hugged Sam, feelings and energy came rushing back to him. Hope, love and some power. He needed more! so he unzipped Sam's suit just a little so he could see her pale shoulder. Then he lean down and lightly started to place small kisses.

Sam tensed, and that made Danny think it work so he started to suck on her shoulder instead. More energy started to flow into Danny. So he took his left arm and wrapped around her waist and the other up to her left shoulder, kinda like a seat belt.

But now when her arms were free, she lifted her right hand and pushed the button.

" _Guys, I found Danny!"_ Sam said and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. " _Really? where are you?"_ Jazz asked. " _At the secondeeEEEHH a-aley…"_ Sam gasped when Danny started to suck on her neck instead. Now Sam just felt stupid, she didn't want her friends to see her and Danny like this. Before either Jazz or Tucker could reply, Sam turned of the mic. She needed to end this now before they other found them. But believe it or not, because of the ghost power Danny was really strong. So she couldn't wiggle free.

Then she got an idea. What if she did the opposite? So she relaxed so much as possible. Her legs bent and that made Danny go down on his knees. Danny let go of Sam a little to change grip, but when Danny did, Sam pushed away, turned around and pinned the ghost boy to the wall. Danny looked hungrily at her, but then his eyes widened and glowed strong when they made eye contact. Then Sam's eyes trailed down from his eyes to his face, neck and then back to his eyes. Danny looked horrible. His white hair was more frizzy than usual and was pointing everywhere. The 'veins' had spread more, they went everywhere. Around his neck, on his face and even in his eyes. Beside those lovely green eyes, there were 'veins'. Sam didn't even wanna know how his back looked.

 _Oh god, Danny..._

Danny was just standing there against the wall, staring at Sam and waiting for commands. Sam just stared back into the green glowing eyes. After a some seconds, she let go of Danny and backed 4 steps and looked away while she closed her suit. And when she did, Danny stood up straight and bent his head a little to his right.

Danny did not understand why she didn't say anything. Did he upset the human? Wasn't he worth her time? Would he leave her again?

Danny didn't want that, He needed her. The other one..Vlad… Did not love him like this human did. Vlad has power, but she had…. _love…_

With her, Danny felt whole again. He wanted to serve her. He wanted her to be his queen. Maybe she did not understand that. " _S...S-Sa..mm."_ Danny stuttered. Talking was hard, It was like his voice couldn't the language. But he got her attention, she looked up at him again. He noticed that his voice apparently made her happy. " _Sa...Sa-am."_ Danny tried again. " _Danny..."_ Sam said with a sad smile. " _Everything will be okey Danny, we will fix you."_

 _Fix me.._ Danny repeated in his head. Was he broken? Danny didn't care about that really. But that meant that she would stay with him. Danny was about to talk again, but a new voice interrupted. " _Sam!"_ Tucker yelled and jogged from around the corner with Jazz not far behind.

 _How dare that human call to her så shallow._ Danny thought. He didn't have his right to think or react with Vlad, Vlad made sure of that. But with Sam, he felt more powerful. More…... _Human._ Sam let Danny do things and say things. So Danny did the first thing that came in mind, he dragged Sam behind her and aimed with his hand at the other humans. " _Danny, don't!"_ Sam yelled and stood between him and her friends. Danny took his eyes of the other humans and looked back into those purple eyes, and when he had eye contact, Sam repeated " _Don't!"_

Usually Danny would obey without question it, but now he felt like he didn't need to. Sam wasn't Vlad. " _S..Sam-m…...Mo-ove."_ Sam looked shocked. " _Danny, they are our friends."_ Sam tried. " _Don't you remember them?"_ She asked. Danny looked up at them and then back at Sam, but this time Danny didn't reply. Sam took that as a no and sighed. " _Let's just go back."_ Sam said and started walking the way she came from. Jazz and Tucker walked beside her and Danny behind them.

Everything was so weird, Sam thought. Why did Danny do that, hug her and…..kiss her neck. She knew that he needed physical contact. But isn't a hug enough? And since when did Danny stop listening to commands? Maybe that's a good thing, or very bad. She looked back for a second, only to be met by green glowing eyes.

" _Soooo, how did you find him?"_ Tucker asked. Sam wanted to hug him for finally stop this awkward silence. " _Actually….He found me."_ Sam answered and looked at both Tucker and Jazz.

* * *

 **I know, the story is a bit hurried… This chapter was weird, dun know**


End file.
